Missing Love
by TranquilSeraph
Summary: Serena makes a wish to get away. It happens. Now, she's stuck.
1. Chapter One

**Author Note**-I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! I've decided that there are two possibilities for Usagi. Either Mirai Gohan (One from the future) or Vegeta. So, vote and tell me whom you want with her. Regular Gohan is still going to be with Videl.

* * *

**Missing Love  
****Chapter One**

I sat down on the bench, and brought out the crystal. I looked at it wondering if this was the right thing to do, wondering if I even had the will to do this, without the input of my senshi. I brought it close to my face. "Please, I wish for you to take me somewhere...away from all the pain. Where I can be happy and not have to be Sailor Moon," I whispered. The Crystal flashed a blinding white and I suddenly stood in a beautiful forest. The leaves were lush and green and the trees stood way over my head. I turned around and saw a ball of large blue energy coming toward me. Growling, I ducked barely missing getting fried. I got up and walked in the direction where it had came from.

Two guys were sparring about thirty feet from the edge of the forest. Another energy ball flew at me, and I dodged. I growled again. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I asked. They whipped around and stared at me. "I just got here and already someone is trying to kill me!" I exclaimed. The tall one, grinned and walked over.

"Why were you in the forest anyway? You could have gotten lost!" The other one smirked. I felt the power of my anger build up inside, but hastily pushed it down, not wanting to see the destruction my anger could cause.

"Look you either shut up and wipe that smirk off your face,or I'll do it for you," I replied. He frowned at me. My anger was sufficiently drained.

"Hi, I'm Goku and that's Vegeta," One said, holding his hand out. I grinned at him and shook his hand. His hair stood out in a gravity defying way, and his eyes were black, but held an inner light. Due to his innocence or his power, I couldn't tell.

"Hi, I'm Usagi." He let go of my hand. He looked at me curiously.

"How do you have a tail? I thought only Saiya-jin had tails?" He asked. I looked around confused. I gaped at the brown tall before shaking my head.

"I don't know. I didn't have one before I came here. Do you know where I could get a job? Or where I could stay?" I asked. In my haste to make my wish, I didn't think about how I would live, or how I would support myself in this "new world".

"Oh, sure. You can stay at Bulma's or at my house with my sons, wife, and I. Have you trained before?" He asked in wonder. I shook my head again.

"No, I've never trained before. This is too weird!" I yelled. Goku chuckled at me while Vegeta smirked.

"OK. Come on.I'll take you to Bulma's now." He was about to go before he stopped and looked at me. "Do you know how to fly?" I shook my head. "Okay, hold on!" He said, as we blasted off.

"It's beautiful here. The colors seem a lot more vibrant then where I came from," I stated, clutching his neck.

"Why? Where'd you come from?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Oh...a town really far away, I'm sure you haven't heard of it," I answered, not sure if I should tell him the truth. Will I be able to fly like this?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Sure. Somebody will train you. You have a lot of potential," He replied. I nodded as we landed in front of a large dome-like building, with Capsule Corp written on the front of it. Goku knocked on the door. A woman with blue hair and eyes opened the door.

"Hi Goku. Good to finally see you. Who's your friend?" She asked, looking at me. I grinned, knowing I was going to like her.

"Hi Bulma. This is Usagi. Usagi needs a place to stay and I was hoping she could stay with you," He replied. She grinned.

"Of course! Hi, Usagi. How are you? It'll be so good to have a girl around the house!" She didn't wait for the answer to her question, it was irrelevant to her.

"Great. Trunks should be around here somewhere. You'll meet him later," She said. I nodded as she led us in. She led me to a large room that had "Guestroom #34" written on it. "You can decorate it anyway you like. Vegeta's room is two rooms to the right and the bathroom is to your left. I need to go find my son, he's constantly getting into things,so I'll see you later," She said, as she walked out. I grinned and sat on the bed. Deciding it would save time, I decided to use magic. I looked at the room. I changed the ceiling to black and put almost real looking stars on it. I changed the walls to a dark blue and made the carpet a lighter blue. The bed was instantly changed to a iron, four post white queen size. I had a large walk in closet and a dark blue dresser. In short, it looked nothing like my old room.

I walked out of my room before promptly running into someone. After I fell, I looked up. A little boy with lavender hair stood there, glancing at her casually.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Usagi," I said, as I held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Trunks. Mom said somebody was staying here. So, how long are you staying?"

"I don't know. I'm starving. How about you show me where the kitchen is?" I asked. He grinned again.

"Sure," He answered, as he took my hand. He took me to the kitchen where a woman that I took to be Bulma's mom was making dinner.

"Hi, Trunks. Dinner should be ready soon, so why don't you go play a game," The woman asked, as she checked a pot. Her hand was shaking, and I wondered why. She seemed naturally nervous.

"Okay. Do you want to play?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, smiling at him. He took me outside to the large back yard.

"Its been a long time since I've played a game with a little kid, so what do you want to play?" I asked. "How about we play...Hide and go seek?" He smiled.

"Sure. I'll count and you hide," He replied. I nodded as he turned around. I waited until he started counting, then looked for a place to hide. I jumped up into a tree and hid at the very top. Trunks when he stopped counting, he turned around. He looked around the house and behind bushes. He finally started looking through the trees. When he was close to mine, I jumped down and hurriedly behind a small building. Trunks looked for about 5 more minutes before he found me.

"Found you!" He yelled, as he jumped on me. He was holding on to my back and had his arms around my neck. I grinned at him. Bulma called us in for supper so I packed him in. When we got to the table Bulma, Mrs. Briefs, and Mr. Briefs were sitting there with Vegeta. I set Trunks down in his chair then sat down in the one beside him. We started eating.

"Why were you playing a baby game brat? You should have been training!" Vegeta told Trunks, as he shoveled food in his mouth. Trunks ducked his head, and I glared at Vegeta.

"Sorry, Dad."

"You're not sorry brat," Vegeta replied. I glared at him. Standing up, I put my hands on my hips.

"That's because he shouldn't be! Don't call your son a brat and leave him alone. He's just a kid and he was doing what kids do! So, if you're disappointed because he wasn't training then shut up and keep your opinions to yourself!" I yelled at him. Everybody looked at me in surprise. I don't know what it was about Vegeta but he just seemed to tick me off with some of the things he said.

"Stay out of it woman!" He replied.

"No," I called behind me, as I left. "Hey, Trunks. If you want to we can play again after supper," I told him. He grinned, nodding. I walked up to the bathroom and looked at myself. I was wearing a pair of baggy white pants, and a red T-shirt. My hair was still up in its odangos and I decided that had to go. I braided my hair before putting it up in a bun. I walked back down to the kitchen where Trunks was waiting. He smiled when he saw me, and I grinned at him.

"Well, come on Trunks, let's go play." He jumped up and ran out of the room. I followed after him before catching him. He laughed as I tickled him. We played Hide and Go Seek for about another hour and then had a tickle fight. After that we lay down on a hill and looked at the clouds.

"That one looks like a cat!" Trunks pointed. I giggled, pointing at one.

"That looks like a rabbit." We went on pointing out different animals and objects before Trunks finally fell asleep. It was about nine o'clock anyway so I picked him up and took him inside.

"Hey, Bulma can you show me where Trunks' room is?" I asked, once I found her. She nodded and led me to it. She opened the door for me before leaving. I laid Trunks on his bed and looked at him. I brushed the hair away from his face before kissing his forehead and leaving. Quietly closing the door, I went to go sleep in my room. I changed into an over sized T-shirt that I had in my sub space pocket and got into bed.

I had just drifted to sleep, when I woke up. Glancing around in confusion, I wondered what had woke me. Then, I heard the sounds...


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

The sad sobbing that had woke me up, led me to Trunks's room. He was thrashing and turning in his sleep. I walked up to him as he cried out. I pulled him into my arms, rubbing his back. 

"Trunks! Wake up!" I said. He bolted up,opening his eyes. He still had tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. "It's okay Trunks. Are you all right?" I asked, as I pulled him into a hug. He cried into my shirt, big, heart wrenching tears,and held onto my waisttightly. I wondered what could have been so bad about his dream, to scare him like that, but decided against asking him. I pulled away a little and looked at him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He nodded his head, burying his face in the curve of my neck."Well, why don't you go sleep with your mom?" I asked.

"She doesn't like it when I sleep with her. Last time I asked Yamcha was in there with her. She told me to be a big boy, and not to cry about it," He replied. I ran my hand through his hair, trying to comfort him, while not letting myself dispise the boy's mother for ignoring him, when he so obviously needed comfort.

"I thought Vegeta was your father," I stated, changing the subject. He nodded, glancing up at me with glassy eyes.

"He is, but they broke up a long time ago. Dad said it was because Bulma wasn't good enough for him, that she wasn't faithful. I still don't know what faithful means," He answered.

"Well, you can come sleep with me if you want to," I offered. He grinned at me and nodded. I stood up and packed him to my room. When I got there, I laid him on the bed and closed the door. I slipped in beside him and he slipped his arms around my neck. He snuggled his head into my shoulder and I smiled. He tried to act tough in front of his dad but he was still a little kid. He fell asleep before I did and I quickly followed.

* * *

"Usa! Wake up!" I heard Trunks call. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling as if he hadn't had two more nightmares that night, that I had to comfort him from. His eyes were sparkling, and he was jumping around on the bed. 

"What?" I asked, playfully burying my head in the pilllow.

"It's time for breakfast. Come on!" He said, as he plopped down on my stomach. I laughed at him, removed his body from my own,and stood up.

"All right. I'll change and you can go ahead," I said, pushing him out. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. I brushing my hair, I put it into a braid. I left my room, and walked to the kitchen, which was a bright blue with yellow tiles.Trunks was already there, inhaling his food. I laughed at him,before sitting beside him.

"Here Usa! I saved you a plate!" He said, as he handed me a plate among his many. I grinned at him,and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, Trunks," I said, as I dug in. Trunks got done before I did, eating almost twice as much and as fast, which was surprising because I always atemore than everyone else.He went outside and started training. I watched him for a few minutes, out the window. His moves were fluid and sure, obviously from practice. Occasionally he would try something he'd made up, frowning when it wasn't how he liked it.

"Bulma? Did you know Trunks has nightmares?" I asked. She looked at me before nodding. "Can you hear him when he has them?" I asked again. She nodded, staring at me, as if she wasn't sure what I was getting at.

"Yeah, but he doesn't get them very often anymore."

"Do you comfort him and I don't think that is a reason not to comfort him."

"I couldn't when I was with Vegeta because he thought I was babying the boy. Now, I don't even think about doing it." She shook her head.

"Well, he was crying last night and he said he couldn't sleep with you because Yamcha was there last time he asked. He said you didn't want him to. He slept with me last night." I sent her a look, telling her that I didn't approve.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Usagi."

"I'll do it until he quits having them," I said, firmly. "I just thought you should know." I got up and went to talk to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks. What do you want to do today? We can do anything you want to," I said, as I came up to him. He looked at me to see if I was kidding.

"Are you serious?" He asked. At my nod he started jumping up and down. "Yeah! Wahoo!" He yelled. I laughed at him.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked. He turned to me and thought.

"Can we go to Goku's? I want to go play with Goten!" He asked, tilting his head. I giggled at him before nodding.

"Of course. Do you know how to fly there?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, let me go tell your mom." I said, as I walked in. "Bulma, I'm taking Trunk's out! We'll see you later." I called to her. I heard a mumbled reply and left.

"All right Trunks. You'll have to carry me since I can't get there by flying," I said. He nodded and took my hand. We flew off and in about five minutes we were in front of the Son house. I knocked on the door. A 17-year-old boy answered the door, his curious gaze swept over me beforeturning to Trunks.Trunks ran in the house and I laughed at him.

"Hi, I'm Usagi. I told Trunks we could go anywhere today and he said he wanted to come see Goten," I said as I stuck my hand out. He shook it, smiling.

"I'm Gohan. You're the girl dad found the other day right?" I nodded. He let me inside and we went into the kitchen. After only a few seconds,I heard a large crash and cringed. Trunks came in with a smaller version of Goku, who I assumed to be Goten.They hid behind my legs as I watched. A woman with black hair up in a bun ran in.

"I can't believe you did that!" She yelled. When she saw me, she stopped and instantly smiled. "Hello. I'm Chi-Chi." She said, as she glared at the boys. I smiled, more from her look then the fact that the boys were so mischevious.

"I'm Usagi. Trunks what did you all break?" I asked glancing at him. He was still holding on to my leg.

"We broke a vase," He said quietly, muffled from his head buried into my leg.

"Now, tell Chi-Chi your sorry," I told him. He looked at me but noticing I was serious came out from behind me. He ducked his head.

"I'm sorry for breaking your vase, Chi-Chi. Can we go play now?" He asked me, glancing up at me with puppy eyes.

"Go outside and play and if you break anything you can't play anymore," I stated, as I ruffled his hair.He nodded and they ran out.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Gohan asked. I looked at him, confused.

Author Note: Remember ten reviews!


End file.
